


Need to Fight

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Series: Winteriron Week 2019 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Tony survived the snap that took out Thanos and his forces, but lost his arm in the process.Winteriron week 2019 prompt: Prosthetic arms





	Need to Fight

Tony had been in a coma for a month after the final snap. When he finally woke, he stared at the ceiling for several minutes before asking Pepper if they won. With tears in her eyes, she told him yes, thanks to him and his sacrifice.

_‘What sacrifice?’_

_‘Your arm.’_

It was a few months of recovery before he was working in the lab again, now more dependent on DUM-E than he ever was before. His relationship with Pepper was failing as he focused more building than on her and Morgan. No one even knew what he was doing until Bucky decided to pay him a visit.

The lab was brightly lit and he could hear Tony talking to the bot. He approached the worktable, looking over Tony’s shoulder and seeing the red and gold prosthetic. “You’re not going to weaponize that, are you?”

Tony jumped and turned to him. “How did you get in here?”

“Walked in.” Bucky lifted his gaze to stare into large brown eyes. “You can rest, you know.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because yes, we stopped him, thank god we did -”

“ _You_ did.”

“ _We_ did… But he’s not the last.” Tony went back to the arm. “He wouldn’t even be the worst and we’re down a super soldier now.”

“Stark, the world is -”

“Universe.”

“Fine, the _universe_ is going to be fine for a while -”

“You don’t know that.”

Bucky put his left hand on the other’s scarred shoulder. “And you don’t know if everything’s really going to go to shit in five minutes or not.”

Tony glanced at him.

“At least try a vacation. Reconnect with your daughter.”

He looked down. “Lost Pepper for the last time, huh?”

“Since you’re going to keep fighting, yeah.” Bucky gently pulled him closer so he could put an arm around his shoulders. “But maybe it’s for the best.”

“Think so?”

“Yeah. And who knows, maybe I’ll have a chance now.”

“You?” Tony questioned with a raised brow. “You’re interested?”

“Maybe I like self sacrificial idiots,” Bucky shrugged. “What do you think?”

“I think I’m curious. And maybe I can upgrade your -”

“No weaponizing the arm, please.”


End file.
